


Gone, I'm Gone

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Maybe It Will Turn Out This Time [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Another short one, but not so happy this time.





	Gone, I'm Gone

"Orpheus, my heart is yours. Always was and will be," she wrote on the paper. Her eyes stung and she could feel the pressure welling behind them as she wrote, "It's my gut I can't ignore. Orpheus, I'm hungry." Maybe that's a stupid reason, she thought, but it's the truth. The truth hurts. She wished it didn't. She continued, "Oh, my heart, it aches to stay, but the flesh will have its way." Maybe his constant poetry rubbed off on her more than she thought, "Oh, the way is dark and long. I'm already gone."

She left the note with Mr. Hermes before she left.

She could still see the tavern from the train station. The tears that had threatened her finally started to fall.

The train sounded off to signal it's arriving.

"I'm gone," she said with one final look toward where she knew Orpheus was.

Back at the tavern, Orpheus was in shock over the note left by Eurydice. Hermes sat with him as he read.

"Are you gonna go after her," he asked.

Orpheus sighed as the tears fell, "No. She did what was best for her. I have to respect that."

Hermes nodded and walked away. "Next time," he said, "Hopefully."


End file.
